Junto A Mi Enemigo
by Diempss
Summary: Después de una noche de ser acosado particularmente por un molesto Ezreal, Darius toma en sus propias manos el enseñarle al Explorador Prodigio su lugar. Darius/Ezreal, PWP/Porn Without Plot. One-shot con posibles segundo y tercer capítulo. /Traducción!


_**Título:**_ Junto A Mi Enemigo.

_**Por:**_ ArdentDawning.

_**Traducido por:**_ Diempss.

_**N/T: **_Bueno, a mi parecer esto merecía la pena ser traducido, no hay muchos fics de LoL en español y mucho menos yaoi (de hecho, no hay ninguno :'D) y dado que soy fanática de este autor y sus maravillosos trabajos, me he decidido a traducirlo y publicarlo. Por supuesto, nada de lo que está escrito, ni los personajes, ni la historia, me pertenecen, yo sólo soy una humilde chica que quería que más personas leyeran este trabajo. Cuento con los permisos requeridos del autor, ArdentDawning (denle mucho amor) para publicar esta versión traducida y el trabajo original es "Beside My Enemy".

Obviamente, no soy experta en traducir pero hice todo lo que pude para este trabajo, espero que sea totalmente entendible y que les guste. Lo de siempre, si no te gusta el yaoi, no leas. Y si te gusta, únete al lado oscuro de la vida y ama el Darius x Ezreal :D Sin más que decir, disfruten del fic.

_**N/A:**_ Ok, esto es como un regalo para los lectores de mi otro fic gay de League of Legends porque he estado holgazaneando como un campeón para actualizar. Escribí la mayoría cuando eran más o menos las 5 de la mañana y probablemente sea un desastre pero lo terminé (y lo leí una vez más y no lo odié así que creo que lo publicaré)

¿Qué les puedo decir a aquellos que no están familiarizados con mi otro notable trabajo? Creo que realmente me gustan Ez y Darius. Extrañamente no soy el único que se siente de esta manera.

De todos modos, si eres nuevo con mi forma de escribir y te gusta la idea de Darius (o Draven) haciéndole cosas sexuales a Ezreal entonces estoy trabajando en eso también y tal vez les guste si quieren menos obscenidades, más historia y más cicatrices mentales.

Honestamente, quería que fuera un one-shot pero tal vez escriba otras partes por el placer de hacerlo. Como sea, perdón si estaban esperando una trama. No hay ninguna.

_**Capítulo uno:**__ Beside My Enemy_

_**Contador de palabras:**__ 3,017_

_**Personajes:**__ Ezreal, Darius._

_**Advertencias:**__ Mal lenguaje, contenido sexual._

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

—Eso no fue una batalla justa…— el explorador gruñó, lanzándole una repugnante mirada al Noxiano, quien estaba parado observando la fiesta de lástima del niño sin rastro de diversión. Su duelo acababa de terminar, el Piltoviano estando en el equipo perdedor. El explorador se paró en el vestíbulo fuera de las cámaras de invocación, rodeado por un grupo de sus admiradores, quienes insistían en levantarle el ánimo después de su derrota. Darius observaba desde una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la discusión. Esto sólo era por observación, nada más, aunque silenciosamente disfrutaba de la frustración del Piltoviano.

— No lo hiciste _tan _mal, Ez. —Uno de sus amigos le aseguró, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio—. Tu equipo no estaba trabajando bien junto, eso es todo. —O estaba la posibilidad de que el Explorador no era un luchador competente, pero nadie se atrevía a retar su ego. ¿Cuán horrible sería para el chico aprender la humillación? Darius meditaba para sí mismo en su mente, sus pensamientos sarcásticos.

—Como sea. Voy a tomar una siesta. —Ezreal dijo, desestimando todos los intentos de consuelo, pasando de sus amigos que lo rodeaban y saliendo como una furia. El Piltoviano pasó por donde estaba y le frunció el ceño antes de detener sus pasos—. ¿Viniste para recordarme lo "fuerte" que eres? —Le acusó, como si tuviera el derecho de prohibir a la gente el estar cerca de él.

— No necesito hacerlo. —Darius respondió, aunque, difícilmente tuviera la necesidad de desperdiciar sus palabras. Pudo haberse quedado callado y permitir que el chico se fuera, pero era entretenido molestar al Piltoviano—. Acciones, no palabras. Te maté lo suficiente para probar mi punto. —Dijo casualmente. El chico dejó salir un sonido de disgusto en un suspiro por la derrota que acababa de sufrir y los latigazos verbales por los que prácticamente pidió.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Ezreal preguntó, negándose a abordar el punto que trajo su debilidad. Podía ver a los acompañantes del chico mirándolos con preocupación, él hacía lo que podía para verse pasivo.

— Nada que tú necesites saber. —El Noxiano declaró, aunque sabía que no le satisfaría. El explorador lo miró con fastidio, silenciosamente tratando de hacerlo compartir sus intenciones—. Estoy esperando a alguien. —Darius dijo con una pisca de fastidio. Ezreal bufó, como si no creyera que alguien más podía estar en la misma área que él y no estar interesado en él.

— Bien. No tengo tiempo que perder hablando con _basura Noxiana _como tú. —El rubio se burló, haciendo que Darius riera por un momento.

— Y yo no tengo tiempo que perder hablando con niños mimados. —Si el chico quería caer al nivel de llamarse por insultos, él le seguiría la corriente. Su conversación parecía finalizada cuando el Piltoviano apenas dejó salir otro gruñido de frustración y se fue.

El Noxiano se despegó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacía el ala de habitaciones, y para algunos, parecía como si estuviera siguiendo al Explorador. Los dejaría pensar cualquier cosa que se les antojara. Casi llegaba a su habitación cuando el Piltoviano se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido; aunque tal vez se había dado cuenta antes y no hizo nada por ello. Con un remolino de cabellos rubios, se volteó y miró fijamente al Noxiano, quien dio unos pasos más antes de detenerse.

— ¿No me has avergonzado lo suficiente por una noche? _Deja de perseguirme. _—Ezreal demandó, haciendo que el Noxiano le mirara con una expresión de humor y confusión juntos. Darius no dijo nada, volteando hacía el lado y sacando la llave de la puerta frente a él. El Explorador se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta, caminando un poco más hasta su propia puerta.

Finalmente, lejos del insistentemente desagradable Piltoviano, se dedicó a quitarse la armadura; librarse de la carcasa de metal que alguna vez pesaba en sus hombros y se convirtió en algo con lo que se sentía deficiente sin ella. Apenas alcanzó a acomodar las últimas piezas en su lugar cuando escuchó algo en la otra habitación; un suave silbido con un pequeño rastro de melodía en él, el tipo de sonido que solamente se podía asociar con la magia. En su mente se juró que si encontraba a Ezreal en la otra habitación, haría que el chico se arrepintiera de su terquedad. El Noxiano suspiró y se giró, pasando por la puerta de su habitación hacia su sala. Por supuesto, el Explorador estaba en la habitación con su persistente ira aún rodeándolo.

Darius abrió la boca para hablar—. Si viniste aquí para decirme que no esté cerca de ti-

— Me fastidias. —Ezreal dijo en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo. Sí, estos son los momentos excitantes en los que esperaba estar envuelto cuando se unió a la Liga de las Leyendas; ser acechado y acosado por varios tontos autosuficientes que tenían rencores vacíos hacia su persona, hacerlo desperdiciar su tiempo tan solo para que le informaran que no le agradaba a otra persona. Definitivamente tenía una vida de aventuras.

— ¿Por qué invadiste mi habitación si sólo te hago enojar? —Darius preguntó, tal vez hubiera sido una mejor decisión ignorar la cercana obsesión masoquista del Piltoviano con perseguir cosas que sólo lo irritaban, pero escogió preguntar por la falta de lógica del chico.

— Para tu información, no invadí precisamente y yo… tampoco sé porque estoy aquí. —El rubio respondió, manteniendo un tono de comando a pesar de sus palabras. Estaba mintiendo o había un tipo de razón oculta para su intrusión, una que ninguno de los dos sabía—. Puedo decirte que te odio o que eres detestable cada vez que quiero y no vas a escucharme si lo hago. —Declaró Ezreal sólo para lastimar aún más su causa, cualquiera que esta fuera.

— Entonces vete. Fastídiame otro día. —Demandó el Noxiano, esperando que –contra todas las posibilidades– lo dejaran en paz. Aun así, el chico se quedó parado ahí mirándolo, y podría jurar que vio la ira en los rasgos del Piltoviano convertirse en algo más gentil.

— No sé de qué se trata, ¿bien? —Ezreal admitió con un rastro de confusión en la voz—. Eres diferente, me haces sentir enojado y un poco raro y no sé porque, pero no puedo _odiarte._ —El Piltoviano hizo un sonido de frustración—. Quiero decir, sé que es _odiar_, pero esto es diferente. No puedo dejar de sentir este calor en la cara y mi corazón no baja su ritmo, ¡y no lo entiendo! —Darius se acercó, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. El Piltoviano se quedó callado mientras él se quitaba la playera, sus ojos azules agrandándose ante lo que veían. Los dos se quedaron quietos un momento, con el menor tratando (y fallando) de hacer que sus ojos dejaran de recorrer las bien esculpidas curvas del cuerpo del Noxiano—. Oh. —Ezreal dijo, su voz cayendo a un tono más bajo—. Eso lo explica todo. —Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, sus hombros subiendo y bajando con nítidos movimientos.

— Lo figuré. —El Noxiano murmuró, más para sí que para su compañía—. ¿Quieres más? —Darius preguntó, viendo al chico asentir. Se dio la vuelta y tomó la dirección hacia su habitación, desabrochando el cinturón que tenía puesto y dejándolo suelto. Con el sonido de ligeros pasos siguiendo los suyos, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos—. ¿Estás seguro que eres lo suficientemente grande? —Preguntó, volteándose para encontrar al Piltoviano sin playera y trabajando en quitarse el resto de su ropa.

— Cállate. —El rubio gruñó, quitándose las botas. Claro, su edad era un tema que se usaba para chistes, sólo para molestar al Explorador.

— No estaba bromeando. —Declaró el Noxiano, poniendo su atención en desvestirse. Apenas alcanzó a abrirse el cierre de los pantalones cuando sintió que las manos del más joven se presionaban en sus hombros, empujándolo fuertemente. Se dejó empujar hasta su cama y ser recostado.

— No te preocupes por eso. Soy legal. —Dijo Ezreal mientras se colocaba encima, completamente desnudo y a horcadas sobre su cadera con impaciencia.

— Y pensar que hace unos momentos estabas apunto de decirme que me matarías. —Darius remarcó con diversión, buscando hacía su lado y apenas alcanzando a abrir la mesa de noche, tomando una botella de adentro.

— Apúrate, no sé si aún me seguirás gustando después de dos minutos. —Dijo Ezreal, lejos de ser paciente para el Noxiano. El mayor llenó su mano con la sustancia aceitosa del bote.

— Voluble e impaciente. Bastante deseable. —Darius musitó mientras frotaba su miembro intensamente. El Explorador dejó salir un sonido de fastidio, y aun así se inclinó y lo besó, un poco rudo.

— Cállate. —Volvió a decir, más gentil que antes. Darius colocó una mano en la curva de la cintura del menor, deslizándola más hasta el firme cojín de su parte trasera. El Piltoviano se quedó sin tontas observaciones mientras sentía los dedos del Noxiano presionarse contra él, sus parpados cayendo pesadamente mientras el más grande frotaba su entrada para relajar su cuerpo. Con la respiración firme, Darius miró al más joven mientras forzaba un dedo dentro, sintiendo uñas clavándose ligeramente en sus hombros. Empujó más adentro mientras se tragaba el gemido depravado que sonó encima de él.

— Relájate. —Le recordó, su otra mano sosteniendo al Piltoviano por el hombro. Levantó la cabeza y llevó su boca hasta el cuello del menor, el aliento caliente y la húmeda lengua hicieron al rubio temblar de placer encima de él. Era gracioso como la actitud de Ezreal podía cambiar con un flash de piel y un poco de tiernas caricias. Él era joven, su mejor criterio fácilmente ahogado por sus urgencias carnales cuando se le provocaba. Estaba agradecido por la conveniencia, pues el Noxiano no podía negar un deseo inexpresable por el Piltoviano; el chico era bonito y quizás, carismático de una manera no convencional.

Pudo sentir al rubio tensarse quedamente al reemplazar sus dedos con algo más, algo más grande y masajeó el musculo del hombro del menor para distraerlo y calmar su cuerpo lo suficiente para que entrara. Su otra mano tomó al Piltoviano por la cintura y lo hizo bajar lentamente, cuidadosamente sobre su falo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, con un gimoteo de protesta del menor. Hubo un suave gruñido de satisfacción, movió las caderas un poco para sentir más contacto entre sus pieles. Por un momento, consideró la posibilidad de que todo esto era sólo una ocurrencia del chico para extorsionarlo o hacer alguna falsa acusación contra él, pero no le importaba lo suficiente para detenerse aunque fuera verdad.

— No lo había visto antes de que lo metieras. —Ezreal tartamudeó, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas—. Se siente grande. —Estaba casi susurrando, probablemente avergonzado por estar dispuesto a entregarse a "basura Noxiana", como dijo hace pocos minutos. Hubo duda, el Piltoviano parecía inseguro de que hacer consigo mismo—. Bueno, no sé exactamente como… montar encima de- —Darius negó con la cabeza, dejó salir un suspiro y se movió para que sus dos manos tomaran la cintura del otro. Él comenzó, guiando fácilmente los movimientos del Piltoviano, soportando todo el peso del rubio con no más que sus brazos. Hubo un gemido que retumbó en su garganta mientras movía al rubio hacía atrás y adelante, sintiendo su pene deslizarse en el apretado calor encima de él, la acción lenta y controlada.

Ezreal dejo salir un resoplido mientras colocaba sus delgadas manos en el fuerte pecho debajo de él, permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera usado como un objeto de placer y nada más. Estaba mal, sería una vergüenza para sus amigos y familia si se enteraban que se había acostado con un Noxiano, pero se sentía tan bien ser follado. En una manera, el escándalo sólo aumentaría la emoción y ciertamente, Darius sabía cómo usar su cuerpo para excitar a otro. Los suaves gemidos de dolor pronto se convirtieron en unos llenos de urgencia y lujuria, su ritmo cardiaco aumentando mientras el hombre lo movía más rápido encima suyo. El agarre firme en su cintura lo mantenía en su lugar, él estaría en cualquier lado que Darius quisiera. El Noxiano movió sus caderas suavemente, enterrando más adentro su pene cada vez que bajaba al Piltoviano sobre él. La excitación de Ezreal había sido evidente todo el tiempo y solamente se estaba haciendo más obvia, el menor cedió ante la urgencia de complacerse, levantando una mano del pecho del Noxiano para poder tomar su longitud y acariciarse con brazos temblorosos.

El Noxiano respondió soltando el agarre en la cintura del chico, mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras el Piltoviano continuaba moviéndose encima de él, meneando sus caderas fuerte y desesperadamente por placer. Había cierto lugar que el Noxiano frotaba de vez en cuando, mandando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y causando que soltara de sus labios fuertes gemidos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento de mechones amarillos pálidos, inclinándose hacia atrás y tomando total control de su cuerpo, moviéndose para mantenerse en posición con su mano que fue del pecho del hombre hacia su pierna. Darius gruñía de vez en cuando, su respiración firme pero rápida. O había subestimado cuanta experiencia tenía Ezreal o complacerlo era natural para el Piltoviano, como fuera, se sentía asombroso. Por unos minutos no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en el cómo el chico mantenía su perfecto y pequeño cuerpo empalando su pene, con un poderoso impacto cada vez que bajaba de nuevo. Mierda, Ezreal era apretado, era casi doloroso tener al Piltoviano montándolo tan fuerte.

— Ezreal. —Darius dijo el nombre del rubio, trayendo la pequeña atención que podía. Maldito chico, estuvo a punto de tomar el control completo con simplemente haciendo lo que esperaba de él, y no podía tenerlo—. ¿Te di permiso de complacerte a ti mismo? —Preguntó, tomando el tono que ocupaba cuando disciplinaba a sus soldados. Ezreal lo observó con preocupación en la mirada. El rubio acababa de abrir la boca para responder cuando fue tomado en un firme abrazo, el Noxiano envolviendo la delgada figura del Piltoviano con los brazos. Darius lo levantó de la cama con facilidad, sosteniéndolo un momento mientras se volteaba y dejaba caer su cuerpo de nuevo en la cama. El rubio se quedó quieto por un momento, sus ojos azules brillando con confusión mientras el Noxiano lo tomaba de la muñeca. Antes de que pudiera adivinar que le harían, fue volteado en su pecho y el pene de Darius regresó a estar dentro de él. Ezreal gimió suavemente mientras el mayor se hundía en él, otro escalofrío de éxtasis apoderándose de él por un momento. Se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas e inclinando sus caderas, desesperado por hacer que el Noxiano tocara ese dulce punto de nuevo, casi sollozando su euforia cada vez que pasaba.

— No te correrás hasta que yo lo diga. —Murmuró Darius, inclinándose en él—. Todo lo que hagamos aquí está bajo _mis_ términos. ¿Entiendes? —Preguntó en el rubio cabello, manteniendo su tono comandante.

— S-Sí, entiendo. —Ezreal luchó con las palabras, su voz vacilante. Darius rodeó el cálido cuerpo debajo de él, sus manos recorriendo firme y dorada piel. Bajo sus dedos podía sentir una pequeña capa de gordura y debajo de eso, el Piltoviano estaba hecho de masa muscular, aunque nada comparable con su propio cuerpo. Ezreal gimoteo ante el sentimiento de correosas y callosas manos acariciando rudamente su piel. Los brazos del Noxiano apretaron el abrazo alrededor de él y podía sentir al hombre embestirlo más fuerte, haciendo que apretara las sábanas debajo de él con sus manos hechas puños.

— Eres mío ahora. —Darius lo reclamó, deteniéndose para lamer el cuello del rubio antes de morderlo fuertemente. Pudo sentir al Piltoviano temblar debajo de él, pobrecillo, tan cerca del borde de sus límites que estaba por delirar, su respiración fuerte y rápida y su piel empapada de sudor. Darius levantó un poco de su peso, permitiendo al menor algo de movilidad—. Vas a complacerte hasta que te corras. —Indicó, sintiendo al rubio moverse debajo de él mientras movía su brazo—. Y no vas a contenerte cuando lo hagas. —Ezreal ya estaba gimiendo bastante fuerte, Darius se incorporó para evitar la posibilidad de que el menor le gritara en el oído. Agarró la cadera del chico y con unas pocas embestidas más, pudo sentir al Piltoviano retorciéndose debajo, acompañado por un chillido de éxtasis mientras se corría. No podía verlo pero sabía que sus sábanas seguramente fueron ensuciadas. El cuerpo debajo de él se sentía débil y se obligó a terminar rápido, concentrándose en nada más que en su placer.

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntó en un susurro, su voz débil.

— D-Dentro. —Dijo Ezreal, sintiendo que el Noxiano agarraba su cintura fuertemente y continuaba por otro medio minuto hasta que se detuvo, acercándolo y presionando sus caderas firmemente contra él. Hubo un pequeño gruñido encima de él y sintió pequeñas uñas enterrándose en su piel mientras el Noxiano se venía dentro de él con su miembro temblando. Se mantuvo quieto por un momento antes de salir, forzando su propia fuerza lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama.

— Deberías vestirte. —Señaló Darius, levantando sus caderas un poco para que pudiera ponerse sus pantalones de donde habían caído junto a su cuerpo. Ezreal protestó quedamente, sus piernas temblando suavemente mientras se agachaba para recoger su ropa.

— Eso estuvo bueno. —El Piltoviano admitió en un murmullo, poniéndose los pantalones—. Uh, perdón por la cama. —Se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza. Darius se movió, acercándose y tomando al chico por un puño de mechones dorados, besándolo profundamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había intimado con alguien y no mantenía arrepentimientos acerca de lo que acababa de hacer con el Piltoviano.

— Eres bienvenido a regresar por más. —Declaró el Noxiano, sentándose de nuevo y viendo al rubio ponerse la playera.

— Lo tendré en mente. —Dijo Ezreal con un asentimiento mientras miraba al Noxiano. Comenzaba a formarse un moretón en su cuello donde había sido mordido y podía jurar que vio al chico con una mirada de ternura en su rostro mientras sus dedos lo acariciaban de nuevo.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Bueno, sin más, aquí termina el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y estaré al pendiente de los nuevos capítulos para poder traducirlos y traerlos para ustedes. Sin más, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido, si quieren que decirle algo al autor, yo le paso el recado, no hay problema c:

Ale, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
